The invention relates generally to orthopedic devices and more particularly to orthopedic devices for treating a fracture or other injury to the limb. Braces commonly used to treat limb injuries such as fractures are typically constructed of plaster, stiff plastic, or other hard material. Although generally effective and easy to use, such braces and casts are not of optimal utility. In one aspect, standard braces come in standard sizes that are not optimally adjustable, particularly around the calf and lower leg regions of the patient. Such limitation manifests itself most often in instances where the patient is obese or is otherwise experiencing edema or swelling in the lower limb. In such instances, the patient's lower leg is often enlarged, typically on a permanent or semi-permanent basis compared to its natural size. As a result, the patient may be required to use a brace that is one or more sizes too large for the foot in order to accommodate the extensive girth around the lower leg.
Moreover, standard braces are often constructed of heavy material such as plastic or plaster. Over time, the weight of such braces can bother a patient and cause the patient to stop wearing the brace as directed by their physician.
Accordingly, there is a need for braces that are as effective as conventional braces, including inflatable walking braces, but are easier to fit and more easily worn during the treatment period.